24 Hours
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: A long but short story about a day in the life of Emma Swan! I just could help myself about it (Rated M..Just in case)


Summary: A single day plus a few hours of the life of one, Ms. Emma Swan. Yes this one-shot (a very long-one-shot) is after my story, _The Hand_.

* * *

7:30 am (_Emma's apartment_)

Emma wakes up to the bird's singing, and an arm is wrap around her body, and begins to move down her body. She stop the movement with her hand, and grasps the hand belong to her boyfriend, Killian.

"Morning, love." He says as he hold on her and breathes in the last remaining scent of her shampoo.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" She says, as she turns around to face him.

"Yeah, I was dreaming when we first met. Of coarse, it ended up very differently." He said.

"Oh?" Emma said, kissing him.

"Yeah, after you handcuffed me to the beanstalk you gave me the most mind-blowing blowjob and then you kissed me. I didn't want to wake up afterwards." Killian said.

"Pity, and I was in the mood for a little bit of morning love-making with you." Emma kisses him so passionately then quickly stops and then gets up, and goes to the bathroom, and locks the door.

"Love?" Killian knocks on the door. "We can still do it!" Knocks again. He puts his ear to the door, and hears Emma in the shower. "That woman will be the death of me." He says to himself.

7:45 am (_still at Emma's Apartment_)

Emma gets out of the shower, and was thinking about how to torment Killian even more than usual. She sets on a nice lacy red bra and matching underwear. She gets out of the bathroom, and walks into her room. Killian is in bed, reading and he glances up to see her.

"Come back to bed, love." he said.

"Nope, I need to get ready for the day. It is career day at Henry's school." Emma said smiling. "what to wear..." She bends over to look at the piles of clothing inside her dresser drawer, and let Killian see the view.

"I am not going to beg, but PLEASE come back to bed." Killian said

"Sorry, Jones. You had your chance of morning sex." She quickly gets dress and gives Killian a peek on the cheek. "See you later, babe."

8:00 am. _(at Granny's dinner)_

"So you left a horny pirate in your bed?" Ruby asked.

"He said that his dream was enough for him. I did gave a bit of a show before him. To remind him that reality is better then dreams." Emma said, stopping to take a sip of her coffee. " I had dreams like that a year ago."

"Wait, you had dreams of Killian during the lost year?" Ruby asked, "and you still kneel him when he kissed you?"

"Well, it was a shock to find a man that claims to know you, but you have no knowledge of him, and then he kisses you. How would you reacted?" she asked.

"The same." They giggle together, "So, when he sees you all he is going think about is your lingerie..I might use that on Victor when we have a fight." Ruby said.

"Ruby, you need to not have your bra on display..you need to hide it." Emma said, "it adds the frustrating to the guy. I have learned from the best."

"Snow?"

"No, my foster moms. They had plenty of boyfriends..." Emma shook her head to get rid of the memories. The bell chimes and they see Killian along with Robin coming in. A couple of minutes later, Regina along with Roland and Henry comes in. The women smiles hello. Killian sees Emma and moans to himself.

"Problems, mate?" Robin asked

"No, When I see Emma all I see is her wearing that red lace..I want to go over there and pull her upstairs, and make love to her all morning long." Killian said, "She is torturing me because I said that I rather have a dream of her, that didn't even exist, then have her."

"Ouch." Robin said, "So sorry about that mate."

Henry walks over to Emma and Ruby, and asked "Hi, Mom. Are you made at Killian?"

"No, why?" she asked

"because, he is saying that you are torturing him." Henry said, "What did he do?"

"adult relationships, kiddo." Emma said.

"Mom, I am a teenager now. I can handle it." Henry said.

"But your mother and Roland couldn't handle it." Emma said, as she is looking over at Regina, who is reading a menu and not acting like she is hearing the conversation, but is. "Okay?"

"I guess..Just let Killian have a little slack okay?" Henry said.

"Are you still with your mother?" Emma said.

"Yes, I have one more night with her, and then a couple of nights with you. Mom." Henry said.

"Good. Who else is doing Career day?" Ruby asked, knowing that Emma is one of them, as she is gave them their breakfast, all their usual.

"Well, Mayor Mother is, Sheriff Mom is another one, and Dr. Whale." Henry said.

Emma looking at her watch, which reads 8:45, "We need to hurry up there kiddo, we are running a bit late."

"Okay. Let's go Mother and Mom." Henry said. The Mills exit the door, and when Emma passes Killian, who looks at her with his puppy eyes, she bends over and gives him a kiss. "I will see you later, if you want to stop over at the station. Dad is still at home with Neal and Mom." she kisses him again more deeply. "Bye Robin, and good-bye Ruby." She exits the dinner, and Killian watches her go with her blonde curls flying in the air.

"Pirate, if I were you..I will never cross that woman again." Ruby said.

"Indeed." Killian said, rubbing a figure against his newly kissed lips.

10:00 am _(In Henry's Classroom)_

The sub-teacher gave the introduction to the career day part of their day. Emma is first.

"Hello My name is Emma Swan. I am Henry's biological mom. I am the sheriff of this town, and the savior. Being both is almost the same thing, everyone is counting on you to do the right thing for the good of the town. I keep the peace, and work on the laws that Mayor Mills has made." Emma said, as she sits down.

"My name is Regina Mills. I am Henry's adopted mother. I am the Mayor of this town. I am sure everyone knows that I was the Evil Queen back in Enchanted Forest. With the love a great son, and a wonderful man, and good friends surround me. I will no longer be evil. I promise you, I am the Good Queen. I have saved this town by stopping my wicked half-sister by white magic, caused by true love. As Mayor, I lay down laws that I feel are good and helpful for everyone in this town. Thank you for let me come and speak to you." Regina said, as she sits down.

"Thank you Sheriff Swan and Mayor Mills for coming in today. We will end with Dr. Whale at the end of the day. For he couldn't step out of the hospital in the morning." The teacher said.

Regina and Emma leaves the school, and they begin to talk about their men. "Are you sure you are giving Killian enough punishment, for not wanting you?" Regina said.

"How did you know?" Emma said.

"Please..you guys has danced this dance ever since Never-land. I know you guys! If I wasn't with Robin, you would have so trouble there."

"What do you mean?" Emma said.

"Killian is just oozes sex. Have you seen him biting his lip, or even just look at you as if he is undressing you with his eyes." Regina said.

"When did that started?" Emma said.

"I am thinking after the bean-stalk event. I wasn't there of course. You need to asked your mother about that." Regina stated, "I gotta go, I am meeting Robin for a well.." a blush creeps across her cheeks.

"Bye." Emma said, and gets her phone out and calls her mother. "Mom?"

"Is everything okay?" Mary M asked

"Yes, Hey I was wondering about something. Do you remember our trip to the beanstalk?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what was Killian's mood before or after it?"

"I think he was watching you with a strange look in his eye."

"What kind of look?"

"Like he wanted to kiss you right then and there, but couldn't. What brought this up?" Mary M asked

"Just something that he said in the morning, that got me thinking." Emma said. "Is Dad not coming to work?"

"Right that is plan for another day or two. Do you need him?"

"No, just say hi for me, and kiss both of them for me also." She hangs up and runs into Killian.

"Kiss who?" he asked

"My dad and brother. are you worried that I have another man on the side?"

"Well.." he started to answer.

"One man is enough for me , and as long as he is you. I am happy." She said, as she gives him a kiss.

"Are you still wearing that red lacy thing?" As his hands surround her, to pull her into his body.

"Yes. Killian not her..I don't want to put myself and you in jail for public show of..." She kisses him, and stops. "See you later there, pirate."

11:00- 3:00 _(The Sheriff's Office)_

Emma is working on the computer, and glanced over at the clock, and is kind sadden that Killian didn't visit her at work, for it is almost the second shift starting. She is greeted by one of her other deputies. and begins typing again. Her cellphone chimes, for a text message.

K: I am sorry that I didn't want you in the morning, love

E: Why the sorry now?

K: I was thinking about it all day, at work.

E: Really?

K: I would love to make it up to you, all night long and even in the morning.

E: (sends pictures of her wearing that matching set, she took it in the morning)

K: What?

E: (Sends more pictures of her wearing just the panties) ;)

K: You are killing me...

E: (Send one more picture of her wearing nothing) See you soon!

K: You are going to be the death of me, woman.

E: as long as I am yours.

K: as you wish.

"Sheriff?" her deputy said.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"It is time for you to go home, now." he said.

"Oh, okay." Emma said, as she gathered her things.

"Say hi for Killian for me." he told her

3:45 pm _(Emma's apartment)_

Emma opens up the door, and is greeted by rose petals on the floor, and soft music in the background. "Babe?"

"I am in the bedroom love." Killian said

"Okay.." she dumps her things on the armchair by the door. "Jones? what on earth?" Emma opens the door, and is greeted by Killian dressed in his pirate clothing, and handcuffed to the bed-frame in the same way he was on top of the beanstalk.

"I want to say I am sorry, and want to try something a bit different..by.."

"By what?" Emma said.

"By creating some of our most passionate memories of our history." Killian said.

"So, you think that event is part of a 'most passionate memory'?" Emma asked.

"It will be." Killian looks down, and glances up at his lover with a bite of his lip.

Emma removes her shirt, and jeans, and climbs on top of him, and begins to kiss and sucks his lips. She removes his jacket partly, because he is still handcuffed to the bed, and then his shirt, and unlaced his trousers. His hand is rubbing against her back, she stop and look at him. "Where is your hook?"

"In bedside table. Why?"

"If you want to recreate this moment, babe. You need your hook! You can just hold it with your hand." Emma said. She quickly gets the hook, and then begins to kiss him again. Killian smiled between kisses, and takes his hook and slips between Emma's body and bra. "Love, are you attached to this bra?" he asked

"No, not really. I have many more of the same style in different colors, and another one in red." Emma replied, "I know what you are thinking, do it." Killian rips her bra and panties off of her body revealing herself to him, and she smiles as she place herself on top of his trembling rod, and slowly surrounds him, and begins to move like an ocean wave against his body. Suddenly, they both have an orgasm together, and she collapsed on top of him.

"Love, can you get that key and help me out of these?" Killian said. "My shoulder just went out."

"Sorry, babe. I forgot you were still hand-cuffed."

"No problem." She un-cuffed him and they lay down together, "I think it is my turn for the re-created moment." Emma said.

"Really, what would your moment be?" Killian said, as he wrap a piece of her hair around his finger.

"The sword-fight." Emma said, as she look Killian in the eyes. "The one you said, 'about a woman on her back', you have no idea what you did to me that time. I was a bit turn on."

"Really?" Killian said. "If I would know that I would have given you a kiss."

"Too late, babe."

5:00 _(Outside in the park, away from the public)_

"So, we are actually going to sword fight, Swan?" Killian said.

"That is the plan, Hook." Emma said.

"So, it is hook again?" Killian said.

"That what I called you during the time. Let's do this." Emma said, as she swings her sword against Killian's, and the sound clashes surround them, and they were fighting for about hour. Killian is getting tired, but not all the way tired because he has a feeling that they are going to make love in the great outdoors.

"Have you been practicing?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, with my dad. He want me to keep working on it because of Zelena." Emma said, as she goes back and falls down, and groans a bit.

"You okay?" Killian asked, worried.

"Remember, I feel backwards before...I don't remember it hurting that much on my back." Emma said, rubbing her backside.

"Normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back. With my life on the line, you've left me no choice." Killain said, as he takes their swords and toss them behind him, "When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. You might want to quit." He said, as he was smiling, and they begin to kiss. He unloose the leather straps to his trousers, and she begins to unbutton and unzips her jeans, and they kissed again. His fingers rub against her panties, and in quick motion he took them off. Emma smiles as she takes off his boxers, and he place himself to the beginning of her desires, and slowly enters her. "do you feel my sword, my love?"

"um-mm..a big sword you have there, Hook." Emma said as she takes off his leather coat, vest and shirt. "I want to see all of you in the sun."

Killian begin to groan and moan, he was just about there, when he wanted to see Emma in the sun, and the rest of her clothing is gone. They had a very major orgasm together, and fell into each others arm, and fell asleep.

After an hour passed, Emma wakes to see Killian cuddly against her shoulder, their legs are mash together, and they are still connected. "Babe?" Emma said.

"Hmm.." Killian said.

"It is six. I think we should go home" Emma said.

"Why, I am enjoying the moment." Killian said as he kisses her temple and cheek.

"I am too. But, we need to get going. I don't want to arrest me or you." Emma said.

"Would we be in the same cell?" Killian said, as he continue to kiss her.

"Naughty pirate!" Emma said. "We need to go..come on, I want to take a bubble bath with you." she added

"Okay, let's go." Killian gets up and puts on his clothing and gathering their swords, glances over at Emma who is still naked, laughing. "Come on, Love. Supper and bath awaits us."

"Okay...Okay..." Emma gets up and still laughing.

6:00 pm _(Emma's apartment)_

They have been greeted by a heavenly aroma, and a note from Mary M. "I don't know where you two were, Your father and I had extra portions, and we thought we could give them to you. I hope you had a good night. Love you, Mom."

"Your mother is a wonderful person." Killian said, as he opens the boxes, and the menu is, Baked chicken with toasted peanuts, brown rice, braised carrots, and for the desert, triple chocolate cake.

"I still don't believe how she could make all this with a newborn." Emma said.

"Don't tell your father, but the chicken is already pre-cooked." Killian said, as he kissed her temple. "White or red wine?"

"Red, please." She sets the table, and Killian pours the wine. "to recreated memories."

"and creating new ones." Killian said, and the couple begin to eat the meal. They talk about everything that happen today, and the last couple of days. After the meal, Killian places his hands on his stomach. "I don't think I have ate that good in a long time. Your mother is the greatest cook I have known.." seeing Emma's glance, "Love, you are learning..soon you will better than your mother." He reaches over and kisses her knuckles.

"What next?" Emma asked.

"Just a movie..I don't know about you but I am very tired. I need a re-boost for later, later." Killian said, as he kisses her hand again.

"do you ever stop?" Emma asked.

"stop what?" Killian said, with a smirk on his face.

"Never mind. I am going to change into sweats.." Emma walks to their bedroom, and Killian follows her, and glanced over at him with one eyebrow up. "really?"

"Okay..okay...I just want to watch you change..that is all." Killian said.

"yeah right, babe." Emma said. "I know you.."

fifteen minutes later, Emma reappears she changed into sweats and one of his t-shirts. They begin watching a movie, and end up fall asleep in each other arms.

Midnight

Killian wakes up and realized that they are still on the couch, he gets up very careful and picks up Emma and carries her into their bedroom and lay her on the bed, and climb into bed next to her, and fall back asleep.

2:00 am

Emma wakes up, and sees that she and Killian are in their bedroom. He is sleeping on his stomach, and his face is facing hers. She leans over and gives him a kiss. "Emma?" she hears a small voice coming from him, and turns over and fall back asleep.

9:45 am.

Killian wakes up and sees in his sleep that he moved to Emma, and are spooning each other. He kisses her neck and shoulder. She moves and he hisses as her butt rub against part of his body that is very much alert and very much aroused. He slowly removes his sweats, and Emma places her hands behind her, and rub against his bare skin. He gently groans inwards, and thought 'that woman will be the death of me.' Emma begins to giggle, and turns over. "Seriously, one touch from me and you are already groaning?"

"love, I have to be dead and buried for you to not have that effect on me." Killian said.

"Really?" She reaches down and removes her sweats and underwear, and their coupling is gentle yet very passionate, "Is this better than your dreams?"

"Always" he said, they kiss and was about to start-up again when her cell-phone rings.

"Hello?" Emma said.

"Emma, it's Mom. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is more than okay. What time is it?"

"A quarter to ten. You didn't make it to breakfast. the family were worried."

"Killian and I were just spending the morning in bed. We will make lunch okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Emma hang up, "Mom has a wonderful sense of timing."

"Like her daughter. Come on love, Let's do the bath we forgot to do last night."

Killian and Emma goes into the bathroom and enjoy themselves, and they get ready for the day, together always together.

* * *

The End


End file.
